


Believe in Love

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Remus keeps losing, what is left to believe in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe in Love

_**Believe in Love [Harry Potter]**_  
 **Title:** Believe in Love  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Character/Pairing:** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin  
 **Summary:** When Remus keeps losing, what is left to believe in?  
 **AN:** Written for [](http://nathaniel-hp.livejournal.com/profile)[**nathaniel_hp**](http://nathaniel-hp.livejournal.com/).  
 **Word Count:** 380

  
Believe in Love

 _I'll be waiting for you if you still believe in love_

Remus didn't, anymore. He wasn't sure he ever had. He'd fallen into love-- no, not even. A relationship, only. He's fallen into a relationship as the result of a betrayal. Somehow his own betrayal by Sirius had plunged the two of them into a dance that mimicked love, but, in retrospect, might have been hate as well.

They hadn't exchanged any affirmations until the death of Fabian Prewitt, their friend. They knew Gid as well, of course, but the loss of a friend-- And now that Remus remembered it, _he_ had drawn those words and promises from Sirius. Maybe Sirius had never meant them, had never meant to say them.

Maybe Sirius felt he had no way out except to kill?

It made no sense to Remus, but it still made more sense that the other option: that what they'd had was love, and still not enough to save Sirius Black.

 _I'll be waiting for you if you still believe in love_

The moment the name solidified on the map, the ceaseless doubts, the bits that never made sense, slid into place like the tumblers in a lock, and a part of Remus's heart that he had thought long dead burst forth. He felt light-headed, blindly grasping for his coat, dropping it twice before catching one arm in a twisted sleeve. He did not pause to slip the other arm in; he was already running down the corridor.

On his desk: the map, opened. Wolfsbane, steaming. Untouched.

 _I'll be waiting for you if you still believe in love_

Sirius slid--fell--slipped backwards into the veil. They'd not yet completed their reunion, a reunion that had started joltingly with sex and wandered carefully towards meaning. Backwards, the way everything about them was artfully, perfectly backwards.

The way Sirius fell backwards, breathless, as his life of freedom outside Grimmauld Place had only just begun tonight.

This time, Remus didn't hesitate to name it, to know it in his heart and wrap his mind around the senselessness of it. Nothing else could hurt as badly as this, nothing could trip backwards through unhappy lives and still remain untouched and unblemeshed-- the sole spot of sanctity in lives merely survived. It could only be love.

 _I'll be waiting for you if you still believe in love_

Jess//Gryffindor//380 words//CST


End file.
